Belligerent
by Aizen's Bitch Curl
Summary: I do not know how it started. I just snapped and it happened. I did not mean to do it. Or did I? How was it possible? For the one person everyone thought was full of youth and happiness…to kill an innocent person?  I'm bringing this story back!
1. Belligerence

I do not know how it started. I just snapped and it happened. I did not mean to do it. Or did I? How was it possible? For the one person everyone thought was full of youth and happiness…to kill an innocent person? I leave the Inuzuka household, leaving the bodies behind. I leave before Kiba's mother and sister wake up to the smell of blood and guts. I beat the bodies up so badly, their faces unrecognizable. I jump through the trees quickly, wings appear on my feet as I hear dogs mourn, and the women's screams. Poor Kiba. Poor Akamaru. I do not know why I killed them. I just did. He was my first kill. I felt horrible, then again, somewhat alive. The thrill of seeing blood sent electric shocks up my own bloodstream. I remembered how it started.

"_Come on!" Neji yelled at me. I charged at him with a war cry. He dodged my attack gracefully. He hit another chakra point in my back that sent me tumbling forward. "Come on, Lee! You can do it!" I heard Guy-sensei cheer. Tenten clapped. "Yeah! That's the spirit, Lee!" she yelled. I felt the anger build up inside. My whole body started to tremble. I was tired of Neji. He was always thinking he was better than everybody else. I know Guy-sensei told me not to dislike anything, but it's hard _not_ to dislike him. _

"_Lee, are you okay?" Tenten asked. "I know he isn't crying." Neji said in pure disgust. That was it. I phased over to him. To surprised by the sudden burst of speed he did not react suddenly. The next he knew he was flying into a tree with brutal force. Blood trickled down his mouth. I charged at him again and hit him in the face with a wave fists. Destroying his face was today's goal. Killing him was my lifetime goal. Next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground by at least three other jounin. Kurenai, Guy-sensei, and…Kakashi. I struggled uselessly against them._

"_Let me go! Now!" I screamed as tears rushed down my cheeks. "Lee, calm down." Guy-sensei told me. I saw Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Sasuke, and Naruto look at me. I stopped struggling and just stopped. My whole body shut down. Blackness surrounded my vision._

Neji has not said a word to me since. I did not care. I still hated him. He was the only thing on my dislikes list. And when I say the only thing, I mean the _only thing_. I do not know why I did not kill him instead. I guess because I did not want to be in a mental hospital, or jail, or possibly dead. So I would just take my anger out on some poor chap. That poor chap just happen to be Kiba. He was the closest and stupidest…to me. I remove my clothes as I enter my empty apartment. No parents. I think they died some time ago. I take my clothes with as I go to the bathroom. Did not want Guy-sensei to walk in and see them.

I threw my clothes in washing machine after I had paranoid thoughts. I got in the shower and scrubbed thoroughly. I heard thunder. I sighed. I wished someone was here to comfort me. Someone I could hold while storms passed. I got out and put on more clothes. I went into my room, refusing to turn on the light. I did not want to see the monster I had become in the mirror. I opened the curtains and watched the rain fall in my window. Thunder and lightning cracked here and there. I walked backwards until I collapsed on my bed.

Maka looked at me with her button eyes. One green, the other yellow. She was a stuffed bunny Sakura made for me. Her fur was green, but on her left ear was a stitched patch of pink. I treated that bunny like a mother would treat her newborn baby. '_What happened?' _she asked. "I killed someone. I did not mean to. It just happened." I whispered. '_It's okay. You were only angry. Everyone makes mistakes.' _Tears started to flow. _Not these kind of mistakes. _

I grabbed Maka and held her closely. I wept on her fur. "Lee, are you okay?" I jumped, and turned around to see Guy-sensei looking at me with a sympathetic eyes. By the tell of his clothes, he had just walked in. No sign of him being here already was shown. "I-I am fine." He came over and sat next to me. "Tell me what's wrong." Stubborn he was. I had to make up a lie and fast.

"I am lonely." I lied…well it wasn't really a lie. I was kind of lonely. He hugged me. "Lee, it's okay. You have friends." he said. Then I spilt it. "It is all a mask, Guy-sensei!" I cried. "I am not as happy as you think I am! I know you tell me to always keep believing in myself. Well it is hard! It is hard to be somebody with people who think little of you. Even Naruto has friends. Where are mine! Tenten practically hates me. Neji is a ghost. Guy-sensei you are always with Kakashi. And I am here alone with a stuffed rabbit given to me by Sakura who only thinks of me as a sad, sad, sad boy who is trying to become something he will _never be!"_

Thunder and lightning rumbled and crackled together in agreement. The rain showed it agreed with me by pounding harder against my window. Silence followed. "Lee…" he started. I dropped down to my knees. "Maybe hard work doesn't pay off." I said. I felt Guy-sensei's hand lock my arm in a tight grip. "Tomorrow! Tomorrow we will begin to destroy his evil thing inside you! It's called Depression, Lee. And it's going to stop you and hold you in place until you can't take it anymore." I forced a smile, and shot up towards him, hugging him tightly.

_"Thank you, Guy-sensei!"_


	2. Gaara's Guidance

Chapter 2- Gaara's Guidance

_My Secret side I keep_

_Hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_'Cause if I let it out_

_He'll turn me out and break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this_

_Make it end_

_ _"Monster" by Skillet.

* * *

><p>Cold water interupts me from a blank dream. I jumped out of the bed gargling and choking. "G-Gai-sensei!" I coughed. "What is wrong with you?" I glared at him. Gai-sensei smiles and pulls me up. "Come on, Lee!" he tries to cheer me up by patting me on the back. "Our day begins! There's nothing going to get your blood flowing like surprisingly cold water! Now let's go!" I hump my shoulders. Oh well, at least my blood's flowing. Gai-sensei leaves and waits for me outside.<p>

I walk out of the room dripping. I take a shower and put on a black and red jumpsuit. I walk outside depressingly. The morning is still rising. The dark clouds still cover the sun, threatening to rain to again. It's drizzling.

The sky mimicks my mood. Sad. Grayish black. Not in a good mood. I sigh and start walking. Gai-sensei looks at me worriedly. He doesn't like my black get up. I ignore it.

_Crack..._

I spun around. Gai-sensei jumps and turns with me. "What? What is it, Lee?" he whispered. "Did..." I blinked. "Did you hear that?" I asked him. He had to hear it. I know I did. Gai-sensei only turns around with a sorry expression. "I didn't hear a thing, Lee." he concluded. I nod my head. "Nevermind." I shake my head. I heard glass...starting to break.

Gai-sensei and I end up at a damaging site. Did the storm do this? All of the Konoha 11 are here along with their senseis. I finally realize something. Gai-sensei _had_ to bring me here. I had to help clean up this mess.

I look back at Gai-sensei but he has already started to helping. I sigh.

"What are you doing?" I know that voice. That irritating, _stupid_ voice. "Why are you just standing around. Start helping!" Neji and Tenten walked up to me. Neji stayed his distance and so did Tenten. "I j-just got here..." I started to say. "So? Get to work!" I looked at Tenten. Tenten...tell him to stop. Tenten adverts her eyes away from mine, figdeting constantly. "I am..." I squeeze my fist into balls. I am starting to get angry.

Neji notices immediately and takes a step back. I inwardly smile at this. "I am trying to help." I say in a innocent...awkward, monotone voice. I am disturbed by the way I am talking. I squeeze my fist tighter. "So...stop yelling at me please." Neji rolls his eyes. "Whatever, if I catch you slacking off, you're going to get it." And you are too, Neji.

Neji and Tenten walks off to another area of damage site. I notice that sand-nin are here also. Temari and Kankuro are helping also. And Gaara... Just how big was this storm? I survey the area. Buildings are smashed. Trees and eletricity poles are on layed out like dominos. Buildings that are still standing look like they are about to fall if it weren't from the sand around him. All windows are shattered.

I wonder around aimlessly. This storm was terrible. I see medical-nin carrying bodies out of destroyed buildings. Little girls and boys with even smaller children cry as their parent's bodies are carried out. Parents cry as infants, children and teenagers are carried out.

A sand-nin approaches me. "Hello, you are Lee?" I nod. "The Lord Kazekage has requested your presence." He points towards Gaara, who is holding up a building, while survivors are being carried out.

I jogged over. "Hello, Kazekage." I greeted him. A feel a fire in my chest ignite for him, but I put it out. Gaara and I had a small relationship after the Chunin Exams. But we ended it before it got too serious. I did not want a long distance relationship. It just hurted too much. Gaara did not take it well, but he stayed silent. He kissed me on the cheek and left.

"We're friends, are we not?" His voice sounds like a desert. Dry. Gaara voice makes him sound like he is exhausted, like he just woke up. He emphasizes anything with the _h_ sound in it.

"Yes?"

"Then call me by my name." he askes. I do this. He is the Kazekage. I have to show my respect. I try and find something to do, but..everyone's taken all the jobs. "Friend..." Gaara says. He looks deep into my eyes. "You are troubled." Ah, Gaara you know me better than anyone else. "There's...something inside you..." I widen my eyes. "How do you...?"

"It's disturbing the one in me. You've feed it, yes? Well, mine smells it." Gaara adds more sand to the building to keep it up, so the medical-nin can remove all the injured. "Ugh..." he mutters and the sand shifts, and starts to fall apart. I run up to help, but Gaara forces me to a halt with his hand.

I looked up and saw a puppy on the very top of the building, and he was peering over the edge, scared. "Gaara...that puppy is still up there. You have to-" In an instant, the puppy is smashed, and the carcass is ingested by the sand. I gave Gaara a look of horror. Gaara looked at me, panting. He gave me a weak smile as the sand regained it's strength (and some).

"That puppy.."

"I ate it..." Gaara stated. "But..but..." I am confused. What did the puppy do? "Shukaku is jealous of your demon's freedom. Get it under control."

I grab my hair in frustration. I do not want it under control! "I want it gone!" I feel like I am going to cry. "How do I get rid of it?"

Gaara looked at me, his jaw line deepening. "If I knew that, friend, I wouldn't have Shukaku as a problem." I looked hopeless at the moment. "Is there a source?" Gaara asked. I looked up. A source? As in-

"Who ails you?"

"Hyuuga...Neji..." I say through gritted teeth.

"Get rid of him." Gaara says plainly. My eyes widened. Was he serious? "If you don't, that monster will grow, and eventually start to disturb every tailed beast it nears." Gaara looked away for a moment to observe the said ninja. "And the last thing you need is someone trying to play the 'hero' role in your life."

"Hyuuga Neji is now on your hit list." he said. I do not know why, but I had to do this. It is not like I _did not_ want this happen. To look at those pupiless eyes roll in any direction, my spine started to tingle.

I can feel his blood on my face. I lick my lips. Yes! Hyuuga Neji will die tonight!

"Lee!" I heard Gaara burst into my happy place. "What are you doing?"

I open my eyes. I constantly rubbing my face for no reason. "Uh..." A number of ninja are staring at me. No..do not look at me! Their eyes are accusing me of cold-blooded murder!

"I...I have to leave, Gaara- I mean, Lord Kazekage." I bowed and ran.

"Lee! Wait! Where are you going?" Gai-sensei yelled after me. I did not know where I was running to, but by the time I stopped, I was on deep in the forest. I climbed up in the tree and stayed there until it was time to do what needed to be done

* * *

><p><em>It's hiding in the dark<em>

_It's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me_

_It wants my soul_

_It wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream_

_Maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe's it's inside of me_

_STOP THIS MONSTER_


End file.
